fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
BlackLight
BlackLight is an RPG game developed by Pyro Enterprises. The game acts as a tribute to the 8-bit and 16-bit era of JRPGs such as Final Fantasy and Chrono Trigger, as well as taking heavy influence from Fire Emblem Fates. Story eShop Summary Enter the world of Equilibra in a classic JRPG journey where you get to see both sides of the story! When brother and sister Lux and Tene are separated in a shipwreck, they find themselves picked up and saved by the Orders of Light and Darkness, two factions both trying to bring peace and order to the world. Named the Patrons of Light and Darkness, Lux and Tene are sent into the vast world of Equilibra to find the fabled Heroes of Light and Darkness... even if that brings them to blows with one another... BlackLight is a classic RPG with gameplay inspired by the original Final Fantasy games; players explore a vast world and fight dangerous foes while unlocking various Souls, customizing your party's abilities with them in a classic job system. However, you don't just have one party, but two; Lux and Tene each have their own party, with their own storylines that each intertwine. Things you do in one storyline will affect how the other's progress. Killing or saving a character in one storyline will change the other's path, among many other things. Who knows? It's entirely possible that Lux and Tene, with their now-conflicting ideals driving them apart, may come to blows... And they'll use the parties that you yourself designed for them, using the same strategies you used with them. Your path is clear; do you have the courage to face yourself? Prologue: Light and Darkness ---- The game begins in a semi-large room, curtains blocking out the light. Two teenage children, one male and one female, are sleeping heavily when a middle-aged man in grey robes walks in, opening the curtains and waking the two children up. Calling them to rise and greet the day, he informs them both that today is their shared eighteenth birthday, and to get ready for the celebration he and the head maid August had set up. The man leaves the room, and the boy and girl, introduced as Lux and Tene, talk to each other as they get dressed. | | | ?| | |c1 = #ffcd00 |c2 = bleh |p1 = Lux |p2 = Tene}} The two children get dressed, exit their room, and travel down a long flight of stairs towards an outdoor dining room, greeted by their father and August. As the two eat breakfast, their father, named Lord Neil by August, is informed that all preparations for the maiden voyage of the S.S. Horizon have been completed, and that the two should finish up their last sparring session before the trip. The two walk away from the dining table onto the grass, and a magically animated suit of armor arises, ready to spar with the two. Boss Battle: Training Armor Upon the defeat of the Training Armor, Lord Neil restores the children to full HP, congratulating them on becoming full-fledged, confident warriors in their own right. While Lux is extremely excited to have their father's blessing as a knight, Tene is much less invigorated, worried that after their trip on the S.S. Horizon that they will be sent to separate castles to serve separate lords, never seeing each other again. Neil comforts the two, saying that they are the closest siblings he has ever seen, and that nothing, no matter how powerful, will ever break the bond that they share. August interrupts the close familial bonding, stating that the three should be heading off to the Horizon's maiden voyage. ---- L1: A New Journey Begins D1: A New Quest Begins Gameplay BlackLight is a somewhat typical top-down RPG inspired by the first three Final Fantasy titles. You explore the world around you, collecting items, defeating bosses, and exploring sprawling dungeons. It is designed to capture the essence of the NES and SNES titles in the aforementioned franchise, though it utilizes a 3D overworld and models as opposed to sprites. Combat is a simple turn-based RPG like the original Final Fantasy, though takes a number of changes in order to change gameplay or simply make things easier for the player. Among these are the ability to turn down or up the chances of a random encounter, as well as a levelling system for standard magical spells and more changes. Souls System Souls are BlackLight's equivalent of a standard job system, as they are equipped to each party member in order to teach them unique skills and abilities, as well as grant them access to various types of magic. The primary difference between the Soul system and a standard JRPG job system is that Souls are upgraded via Remnants, which are a currency awarded after battles alongside Onyx (gold-like currency) and Experience. This allows the player to level up jobs in the way they want them to be levelled, akin to an action-RPG like Dark Souls. Going along with this, most skills unlocked by levelling up jobs can also be leveled up themselves, upgrading attacks or unlocking new support abilities. Souls are obtained through a variety of means, but usually there are only one of any optional Soul. This means that is one of the two parties obtains the Soul, the other party cannot obtain it at all in the given playthrough, and will have to resort to utilizing New Game + to grant it to both parties. Dual Save Files Every save file in BlackLight is technically split into two separate save files: Light Story and Darkness Story. Each of these save files follows one of the two protagonists in their own separate journeys, and each one has a different storyline, party, and bosses. However, during multiple parts of the story, the two save files will converge, making events in one save affect the other. Story roablocks may occasionally appear in one file that need to be removed in one file, certain chests will be empty in one file if looted in the other, and some characters will be missing in one file depending on the actions of the other save file. The most prominent example of the files crossing over is when both parties are forced to fight at various points in the story. The game will utilize the party setup that the player themselves had used at that point on the other file, and utilize the same strategies the player uses. This feature was implemented as a method of testing the player, and was meant to enforce a feeling of "fighting against yourself". Characters Heroes of Light Heroes of Darkness Souls As stated above, Souls are the equivalent of a job system in BlackLight. Each Soul allows access to a specific class of moves, and more moves are unlocked as players spend Remnants on them. In addition, Remnants may be spent to upgrade already unlocked moves instead of gaining new ones, so players may unlock new moves at their leisure. Each character may also equip a secondary Soul, allowing access to that Soul's ability but not gaining stat edits like the primary Soul. Required Optional Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Rated T Games Category:2014 Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:BlackLight Category:Byte Compatible Games